1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a textile tubing and in particular to a textile hose for the renovation of pipe lines with high nominal pressure.
2. Brief Description of Related Technology
For the renovation of high-pressure pipes, for example gas or water pipes, the textile hose relining method is used. A textile hosexe2x80x94called an inlinerxe2x80x94with a resin-impregnated inner layer is inserted by turning inside-out, into the pipe to be renovated, so that the resin-impregnated layer is now on the outside. By applying the hose with pressure the resin-impregnated outer layer is bonded to the inner surface of the fluid pipe line. Pipes in need of repair can be renovated in this way.
The renovation hose consists of a tubular fabric and an impermeable inner coating which in the case of gas pipes is generally polyester or polyurethane and in the case of water pipes is generally flexible polyethylene. The fabric itself consists of polyester fibers.
Such textile hoses are known from the prior art in many embodiments.
Reference is made, for example, to U.S. Pat. No. 5,271,433 or EP 0 510 784. Known from both these documents is a hose for lining pressure lines with an inner coating of a thermoplastic material, for example polyurethane, a fabric consisting of weft and warp threads and an outer layer, so that the fabric is embedded between the inner and outer layers.
Other textile hoses also bonded to an inner surface of a pipe using the turning-inside-out-method are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,684,556 and 4,576,205.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,855,712 describes a new method for introducing textile hoses of the type in question into the pipe by turning inside-out.
Known from EP 0 310 860 A1 are textile hoses for low-temperature applications made of polyacrylic fibers.
Although high-pressure fluid pipe lines can be reliably repaired with these known textile hoses, they nevertheless suffer from a number of disadvantages:
Textile hoses used hitherto to repair high-pressure fluid pipe lines are designed for a maximum nominal pressure of up to 16 bar, because the polyester textile does not have sufficient material strength to withstand nominal pressures above 30 bar. Even at lower nominal pressures of, for example, 4 to 12 bar the renovation hose requires radial support from the old pipe.
The renovation hose must be bonded to the old pipe in a tight, close-fitting and planar manner. Clean and reliable bonding requires extremely costly pre-processing of the metal surface of the inside of the old pipe (clean, sandblast, deburr), processes entailing very high cost.
Because of the material used, the renovation hose has poor gas-impermeability. For this reason bonding faults give rise to gas pressure build-up between pipe and hose, which can cause detachment of the renovation hose.
The insertion of the renovation hose into the old pipe by the turning-inside-out-method using compressed air and reversion chamber restricts the length of the repair to not more than 250 meters (m).
Furthermore, it is often desirable when repairing a high-pressure fluid line to be able to increase its nominal pressure. This is prevented by the fact that textile hoses known hitherto permit a maximum nominal pressure of 16 bar, since the burst pressure of the textile hose is approximately 4 to 40 bar, depending on construction and diameter. Renovation of high-pressure fluid lines which would permit a nominal pressure of over 30 bar after renovation is therefore not possible.
It is therefore desirable to configure a textile hose in such a way that the above-described problems and disadvantages of known textile hoses are eliminated.
A textile hose with a textile formed of warp and weft threads made of fibers of high tensile strength and high modular strength (high-performance fibers), the warp threads being arranged in the longitudinal direction of the hose and the weft threads in the circumferential direction of the hose, and with an internal and an external coating of thermoplastic material, the textile being disposed between said coatings, and the thickness of the weft threads being at least 8,000 decitex (dtex) and preferably more than 10,000 dtex.
Such a textile hose is able to withstand very high pressures. Even with a diameter of, for example, 150 millimeters (mm), burst pressures of over 100 bar are attained. Because the textile made of high-performance fibers carries all the pressure forces of the medium (fluid) to be transported, the textile hose does not require the old pipe to perform any support function and thereby makes possible a renovation in combination with an increase of the nominal pressure of existing pipes.
Additional features of the disclosure may become apparent to those skilled in the art from a review of the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the drawing figures and the appended claims.